Dark of Night
by darkforest214
Summary: A loving poem from the point of view of an original character about a certian redheaded Weasley twin.


**Written By: **Darkforest214   
**Title:** Dark of Night   
**A/N:** I wrote this when I was feeling in a bit of a lovey dovey mood... It's about George Weasley and my original character Olivia as she is portrayed in Whisper on a Stream. It may not seem very Harry Potterish and I'm not that great with poetry but I was convinced to post at least one of my poems...

* * *

Dark of Night

You came to me like a dream in the dark of night   
You smiled and said everything would be all right   
I believed you as you took my hand   
How could I say no to that charming smiles and your innocent face?   
For miles we traveled, in silence we rode   
Until we reached your humble abode   
I met your family and my friends they became   
But always thoughts of you remained   
I learned that you weren't so innocent   
When you and your twin played that joke on me   
But it just made me see how much I liked you   
You're always on my mind   
And someday I'll find out if you fell that way too.

You came to me like a dream in the dark of night   
You smiled and said everything would be all right   
I believed you as you took my hand   
How could I say no to your sweet smile?   
With joy in your eye and excitement in your voice   
Once more we rode into the night   
As a surprise you brought me to this place   
Where the stars shine bright and the moon lights your face   
When I asked him how he found this land   
He smiled at me and took my hand "I don't know we're just here.   
I don't care where we go, as long as you're near"   
Your arm wrapped around my waist and a smile on my face   
And I knew you felt the same.

You came to me like a dream in the dark of night   
You smiled and said everything would be all right   
I believed you as you took my hand   
How could I say no to you?   
You took me to another place, a sly smile on your face   
For hours we rode over valleys and hills   
Until we arrived at a spot you said was special   
I started to ask why it was so special but you stopped me   
"Because you're here with me," he said   
On our backs we lay in the grass watching the stars   
And I knew you loved me

I came to you like a dream in the dark of night   
I smiled and said everything would be all right   
You believed me as I took your hand   
How could you say no to my sad face?   
This time we didn't go far, for I had to leave that morning   
For miles we traveled, in silence we drove   
To the airport we went so I could go   
I have to go home and leave you behind   
Knowing that I'd never be happy without you   
We hugged and you gave me a kiss on the cheek   
Sadly he said, "If only we hand another week."   
I looked back to you as I turned to go and I whispered to you, "I know."   
With tears in my eyes I boarded the plane   
And you knew I loved you.

You came to me in a dream in the dark of night   
You smiled and said everything would be all right   
I believed you as you took my hand   
How had I survived without you?   
You acted like we'd never been apart   
And you took me to that place   
You asked me if I remembered it as the moon lit up your face   
With a smile and a nod you wrapped me up in a hug   
And I woke up without you.   
Cold and alone I went to my window to look for the moon   
But like you it was gone from my sight   
And I knew that I couldn't live without you.

You came to me like in dream in the dark of night   
You smiled and said everything would be all right   
I believed you as you took my hand   
How could I say no to you?   
"I have a surprise," he whispered in my ear, "but it's not ready yet."   
Then you disappeared, gone from my dreams   
Gone from my sight   
And I felt alone   
You came to me like a dream in the dark of night   
You smiled and said everything would be all right   
I believed you as you took my hand   
How could you not tell me you were coming?   
"I had to see you, I couldn't resist," he said with a kiss   
For hours we sat in silence together   
Just enjoying one another   
He smiled at me and asked me carefully   
Never to leave him again   
I promised I wouldn't, together we sat   
We both knew we were in love.


End file.
